Sailing
by MusicalTB2
Summary: When you're with the Tracys, luxury isn't just on the island, things happen at sea too. Kayo finds out something else too, love. Rights belong to Anderson and ITV, I don't own the boys but in my fictional world I'm married to Virgil.
1. Music

"I feel like boating" Gordon lay back on a pool lounger lazily.

"Gordon, anything to do with water makes you happy" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha. No, I mean the cruise ship we have."

"It's not a cruise ship, it's a three level boat" Virgil stated and Kayo raised her eyebrows, that sounded like a cruise ship to her.

"You guys own, I mean we own, a boat?" Kayo asked.

"Have you never seen it? You have to, come on" Gordon grabbed her hand "Virgil, get Scott."

"What about John?"

"He's doing some maintenance work on 5, I'll give him a call though" Alan smiled and followed Gordon whilst calling John.

"Scott?" Virgil asked his brother who was typing up a report on a recent mission on the type light.

"Yes?"

"We're going to the boat, want to come?"

Scott smiled "wouldn't miss this for the world, meet you there."

"Alright, see you in a bit" Virgil went back to the others who were beaming.

"John's coming down, he'll meet us on the ship" Alan smiled.

"And Scott is getting changed" Virgil twisted a key in his hands.

They reached the boat and Kayo laughed at the size of it as they went aboard, Scott ran down the steps and caught up with her.

"Neat right?"

"Very. Which room are we going to?"

"Drinks first then, you'll see" Scott grinned and led her to the bar.

The boat bobbed gently on the water as they drank out on the roof, Kayo spotted a figure running down, the ginger hair glistening in the sun.

"John's arrived."

"About time. His special object better be on board" Virgil looked out to the low sun.

John joined them and Alan passed him a beer "sorry, had to get EOS sorted in Thunderbird 5, haven't missed it yet have I?"

"Haven't started" Gordon smiled.

By now Kayo was very confused "what's going on? Are you hiding something from me?"

Scott ran his hand through his hair "alright guys, let's show her. Bring your drinks and follow us Kayo."

The boys led her down a level which was open and went inside, Kayo gasped, insde was an almost complete band set; a grand piano, cello, two guitars and a drum kit.

"Are you kidding me?" Kayo laughed.

"This is why we come to this boat" Virgil smiled "want to jam?"

"I would love that. Who plays what?"

Virgil looked at the others "me at the piano, Scott takes the acoustic and Gordon on the electric, John is on cello and Alan with the drums."

"Drum master" Alan corrected him already sitting at the kit making sure the drums were tight enough.

"Whatever."

"Do you need a singer?" Kayo grinned looking at the mic.

"We would love a singer" John praised tuning the cello up.

The other three tuned up and positioned themselves near to the open doors out to the decking minus Alan and Virgil whose instruments couldn't be moved easily, Kayo lowered the piano lid and sat up on top of it.

"Sorry Virgil, do you mind me sitting here?"

Virgil smiled up at her "of course not Kayo, why would I?"

"It's your piano."

"It was a rhetorical question" he laughed and warmed up with a few scales.

"Say Virg, are we going to play or not today?" Gordon tapped his foot impatiently.

Virgil glared at him "not everyone is ready yet."

"We are actually" John laughed earning a high five from Gordon.

"Fine. What shall we play?" Virgil asked leaning on the piano.

"How about 'For a Thousand Years?'" Kayo suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Gordon smiled.

"There's a part for all of us too" Virgil grinned.

"Virgil, you and I start" Kayo smiled and Virgil began to play.

"You guys better be ready to join in after this intro."

Kayo began to sing and the others all looked up in surprise at how good she was, she reached the end of the first verse and Gordon, with Scott, began to play the guitar accompaniment watching Kayo and each other's rhythms. Alan tapped the bass and finally John joined in.

As Kayo sang, she watched each one of them in turn, they were all matched in pace yet they seemed to be focussing on her, she smiled at Virgil who winked at her before looking back at the keys, then she looked at John, and found herself intoxicated by the way he played. He swayed gently with the cello and his fingers rubbed the strings melodically as his other hand directed the bow, Kayo almost forgot to come in but heard Virgil kick the pedal gently to remind her, she cleared her throat quietly and moved into the final verse of the song with the others, the finished on her note then watched her brothers bring the piece to an actual end.

Gordon leant on the guitar "your voice is amazing Kayo."

Kayo hopped down from the lid "thank you, I had lessons as a kid."

"You really suit that style of singing" John smiled.

"Awwh guys stop, you're making me blush" Kayo grinned and leant against the railing.

"What do you think of the boat?" Scott asked putting the guitar down.

"It's amazing, I love it."

"Want to see the view below deck?" Alan jumped up from the drum kit.

"Lead the way Alan."

The group left the concert room and down to the lower deck grabbing more drinks as they went, they then sat around the large viewing window looking down into the water happily, before long they were back on the music deck.

"So, can we do solos? I want to hear your talents" Kayo smiled sitting down on a lounger and pulling a cushion behind her back.

Virgil smoothed his quarter-length jeans down and slipped on his flip-flops "I'll go first, if you want?"

Kayo sat back and Gordon rolled his eyes at Virgil "go on Virg."

Virgil began to play and the family sat back, currently he was playing a summery piece lifting everyone's spirits and Kayo smiled at the young man's prowess, as she day-dreamed Virgil kicked the flip-flops off. The piece slowly came to an end and Virgil released the pedal, he turned from the keys and grinned, the afternoon continued with songs including a duet from Virgil and Scott.

Alan jumped up "that was awesome!"

"Probably the best duet I've ever heard" Kayo laughed.

Virgil smiled at Scott who shrugged "it's nothing, we've been doing them for years."

"I've never heard you play the piano Scott" Kayo smiled.

Scott leant against the piano for a second then sighed "that's cos I'm not as good as Virgil."

Virgil almost chocked on his beer "that's so not true, you're great Scott."

Gordon smiled "it's true Scott, you're really good bro."

Scott half smiled "thanks but it's not true. I'll be back in a minute" and he left.

"Did we say something?" Gordon asked putting the guitar down.

"I'll get him" Virgil smiled but Kayo stopped him.

"Let me go" she smiled and walked away from the music deck, Gordon pulled the stool back up and began to play the piano whilst John and Alan went to play a game of pool.

"Scott?" Kayo asked gently, the brunette was leaning on the railing looking out towards the island.

"Hey Kayo."

"You ok?"

"I guess so, I'm sorry about walking away like that, it's just that, all of that was true. I'm nowhere near as good as Virgil."

"I bet you are really. Come back with me later this evening alone" Kayo smiled.

Scott smiled back "alright, and thanks for coming to see me."

"It's what sisters do, I'll see you in a bit. I want to hear John play his cello."

Later that evening the family went back to the house all apart from John and Kayo.

"Would you play me something John? I didn't even know you were musical until today."

"Sure, cello or piano?"

Kayo raised her eyebrows "you play the piano?"

"Sure. All of us do, mum taught us and put us through lessons."

"Then piano I guess" Kayo smiled and John opened the lid again.

"Care to join me?" He smiled moving down the bench for her.

"Thanks" Kayo sat down beside him shyly.

John began to play and Kayo closed her eyes taking in everything; sound, smell, touch. John moved ever so slightly closer to her until their legs were touching and Kayo gasped as his leg brushed past hers, she opened her eyes. She turned towards him and he turned his head to her, then in the space of two seconds they kissed each other, Kayo wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him closer and he stopped playing to wrap his hands around her waist. There was a clash of notes as he pulled her onto his lap with her legs around his hips as they continued to kiss at the piano, Scott returned to the concert room to play for Kayo but felt his heart rip in two seeing John and she passionately making love, he turned devastated and went back to the house, Kayo hadn't even noticed and her left hand went further down John's leg. He took his shirt off and threw it over the piano allowing Kayo to stroke his chest and run her hand through his hair, then John (thanking the heavens Kayo had worn a skirt that day) caressed the inside of her thigh gently with his thumb and fingers.

"Stay at the piano or sofa?" He whispered between kisses.

"Piano, but we're wearing too much" Kayo answered with a moan as his hand went further.

He lifted her off his lap for a moment as they undressed, John kicked the stool back and Kayo leant forwards as John got behind her.

"Ready maestro?" Kayo licked her lips.

"Very fitting. Andante or adagio?"

"Improvise John" Kayo sighed and allowed him in.

Meanwhile on the island Virgil looked out towards the boat, some lights were on but no-one could be seen.

"Is someone still on the boat?" He asked.

"I think John stayed behind for a bit, Kayo wanted to hear him play the cello" Gordon shrugged and turned back to his book.

"Well I don't hear any cello."

"God sake Virgil, don't be nosey" Scott scolded and Virgil sat down at the piano letting the boat situation drop, but Scott sulked to himself.

Kayo almost screamed out in pleasure as John freed her and she sat up panting in front of the piano "wow John, that was a staccato and a half."

"You're welcome."

"I love you so much" she stroked his thigh and he tensed a little.

"As do I, I'm glad I have a main reason for coming down to earth now" he murmured into her hair getting his breath back.

She smiled "can I hear some cello now? We've tainted this stool long enough."

"Well, as long I'm sitting down I can play anywhere, could you pass it to me please?" John smiled as she left the stool and picked up the cello, she gave it to him and pulled her skirt back on.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked with a giggle as he positioned the cello between his legs.

"Not yet" he began to improvise a romantic melody and Kayo watched in admiration.

"Are you going back to Thunderbird 5 tonight?" she asked sadly rubbing his foot with hers.

"Not if you don't want me to" John smiled caressing the strings with the bow.

"Then stay, and come to my room" Kayo looked at him under her eyelashes and John's heart squeezed.

"Come to mine, I have a double bed."

That night Kayo lay happily next to John in his double bed snogging, she murmured quietly as he stroked a finger down her spine, and he kissed her gently on her chest, in the next room Scott lay with his arms crossed trying not to listen to the love making next door failing to hide his feelings inside for Kayo, he had no idea that her heart belonged to someone else, he closed his eyes but Kayo's giggling was too much and he made his way back to the boat. Kayo rolled onto of John and licked his lips before kissing him.

"What would you do if we had an emergency call right now?"

John smiled running a hand across her stomach "let EOS take care of it."

Kayo gazed at him straight in the eye "what about your brothers?"

John shrugged wrapping her legs in his "they'd have to work without me."

"They'd ask where you were, possibly go looking for you" Kayo let go of John and lay back against the pillow.

"Why are you worried?" John gazed at her.

Kayo sighed "John I love you but we're a serious organisation. Are you honestly saying you'd put us and sex before a mission?"

John turned to her in surprise "baby, of course I would organise the mission first, I was flirting."

Kayo face palmed herself and drew her knees up to her chest "God I am so clueless, sorry."

John laughed and kissed her head "hey, don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't have brought it up" Kayo looked up at the ceiling "kiss me John."

"Where?"

"All over."

John smiled and moved up her body, he stopped at her lips and bit them gently, Kayo gripped the sheets whilst breathing heavily as John moved his body across her, he nibbled her earlobe gently and attempted to give her love bite.

"Relax Kayo, I'm not going to hurt you, I've done this before."

"Sex or love bite?" she asked losing herself in his aqua green eyes.

John shrugged "both, but I need you to relax for the love bite."

Kayo turned her neck and John sucked violently under her chin as she bit her lip, meanwhile he pulled her leg next to his hip and held her knee with his hand "do it John, I can multitask."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

"Alright, but the bite is done more or less."

Kayo pulled John down closer to her "get inside me now" she swooned as she took in his scent.

John grinned and complied instructing her to relax and hold on as he got into the position, the bed squeaked and Kayo gasped in slight pain as John thrust his pelvis to and fro with her. Virgil was reading in his room when he heard thumping through the wall and slight whimpering.

"What and who is Kayo with?" he thought to himself "oh my god it's John" then he smirked and hit the wall "keep it down you two."

John stopped and got off Kayo "give me a second" he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went next-door.

"Virg, 1, I'm sorry and 2, why are you even listening?"

Virgil frowned "um John, my glass of water almost jumped off the table, it's kinda obvious you and Kayo are having sex in there, I have nothing against that so have fun, just letting you know it can be heard."

John blushed pink "I'm sorry" and went back to Kayo "come with me."

Kayo pulled on her pyjamas "where are we going?"

"Space elevator or at least the study" John smiled and they made their way to a small room away from the others.

"Much better" Kayo smiled at the room "where were we?"

John pulled her onto the sofa and kissed her "in this position."

 ** _A/N: There is a sequel to this story, hope you enjoyed it_**


	2. Jealousy

Morning broke and everyone was in the kitchen minus Kayo and John, Scott picked at his breakfast miserably and Virgil was talking to Gordon who was grinning, Alan leant on his hand listening into their conversation. Kayo came down holding John's hand, she hugged him then let go as she approached the kitchen, she sat down at the table with John opposite her.

"Morning you two, good sleep?" Virgil asked slyly.

John shot daggers at him "if you must know, yes."

"Oh leave it John, if they already know then it's obvious we can't keep it secret."

"Yeah, we know alright" Gordon laughed "Virgil almost lost his wall last night."

John kicked him under the table and Virgil laughed "don't be rude Gordy. So, you two are officially an item?"

John nodded rubbing her foot under the table "I guess we are Virgil."

Scott picked his bowl up and smiled feebly "excuse me please" then left.

"What's up with Scott this morning?" Kayo asked watching him walk up the stairs.

"No idea, he's been like that the whole morning" Virgil shrugged.

"The whole morning, and not one of you has asked him whether or not he's ok?" Kayo looked round at them in surprise.

"He doesn't like to be bothered in moods like this" Alan smiled at her.

"None of you mind Kayo and I together do you?" John walked round the table to take her hand.

"Of course not John" Gordon smiled.

"No problem" Alan grinned.

"If its love" Virgil added.

"Thanks guys. John, I'm going to see Scott, see you later ok" she kissed his cheek then turned away from the kitchen.

"Alright Kayo" John sighed and sat down in her place.

Kayo returned to the lounge where Scott was sat at the piano playing quietly, he looked up solemnly.

"Oh, come to hear me play solo?"

Kayo gasped suddenly remembering her promise she had made on the boat "I'm so sorry Scott, I got caught up with John."

Scott snorted slightly "I'll say."

"What is this about Scott? Tell me honestly, please?" she approached the piano.

Scott looked up at her and stopped playing "you asked yesterday if I was alright after the piano duet, then you said you would come back and listen to me play for you. But I returned Kayo, only to find you making love to my brother."

Kayo looked down at her feet ashamed "I couldn't help it."

"Forgetting the promise, or kissing John?"

"Scott, I've loved your brother for a long time, he and I have so much in common."

Scott stood up from the piano and looked out at the pool "thanks for keeping that a secret."

Kayo rolled her eyes "come on Scott, what is this about?"

Scott looked at her and melted slightly under her eyes "it's just, I thought you called me back honestly to tell me something."

Kayo gasped "Scott, I honestly asked to see you to hear you play the piano, there was nothing else honey."

"I had something to tell you, I was going to tell you whilst I was playing."

Kayo sat down on the piano stool miserably "I love John, always John and I'm sorry Scott. Sorry if you got the wrong message."

"Kayo?" Scott reached out but she turned away from him "I love you Kayo."

Kayo stood up and walked to the balcony "no Scott, don't do this to me, or John" a tear fell and down below, John was in the correct position for it to fall onto his hand, he looked up and frowned before turning to the house.

"Do what to you?"

"I'm not choosing between you and John, because I've already chosen" she hissed.

John ran into the lounge and went to Kayo "hey, what's happening here?"

"Thanks for smashing my heart John" Scott snarled.

John growled slightly "what are you talking about Scott?"

Scott closed his eyes "I love her too John."

"I'm standing right here guys" Kayo leant against the wall.

"Love her? She never said she loved you" John snapped back.

"I didn't want any of you to be fighting over me, I've chosen John. I wanted to hear you play Scott because you didn't believe in yourself."

Scott looked down "that was the only reason?"

Kayo nodded "yes Scott, I'm sorry."

John looked at the two of them feeling a little guilty "I'm sorry Scott, if I knew that you loved her too?"

"What would you have done John? Left me?" Kayo asked.

"No, of course not. We'd work something out."

"Enough! Look, now that you've explained yourself I don't want to hear any more about your relationship" Scott sat down on the sofa.

"I'm really sorry Scott" she kissed him apologetically "see you later?"

Scott shrugged "yeah, I guess so."

 __ _ **A/N: I am expecting bad reviews of this cos it's pretty short and a bit crap lol, I can take it, come at me :)**_


End file.
